Photosynthetic culture in aqueous liquids is often used for the production of algae. Two main types are known in the art, the open-ended systems such as ponds and basins and the closed systems such as photo-bioreactors (PBR). The aqueous liquid provided in the system typically includes water and the photosynthetic culture organisms such as algae or micro-organisms. It can include other substances.
Various configurations allow light to penetrate the aqueous liquid of the aqueous systems. However, these configurations either do not take into account the solar position throughout the day and throughout the year or can exhibit prohibitive optical losses or alignment precision requirements.